Conventionally, as an apparatus that dries a wet hand after washed, there is a hand dryer apparatus that dries a hand by blowing off and dries water drops attached on a hand with a fast airflow. The apparatus includes switching units that switch airflow by changing output of a high-pressure airflow generator, switch ON/OFF of a heater for producing warm air from a high pressure airflow, and switch ON/OFF of a main power to the hand dryer apparatus. The switching units are operated by an administrator of the hand dryer apparatus, and settings are switched in accordance with an installation environment. For example, according to a Patent Document 1, considering operationality, a switching unit is provided on the upper part, or on a lateral side, of the hand dryer apparatus. However, the switching unit of the apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1 can be operated without permission by the administrator of the hand dryer apparatus, or operated with mischievous intention. Therefore, a Patent Document 2 discloses a technology by which a switching unit is provided on a place difficult to be recognized by any person other than the administrator.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-34846    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-187308